This invention relates to the cleaning of surfaces and more particularly is concerned with the cleaning of surfaces using compositions containing abrasive particles.
Cleaning compositions containing abrasive particles are well known and may generally be classified into two types. The first type contain water-insoluble abrasive particles. These particles are often difficult to rinse away from the cleaned surface and can leave an undesirable gritty residue on the surface. In order to overcome these disadvantages, the second type of composition has been proposed in which the abrasive particles are water soluble. These compositions contain the water-soluble abrasive particles in an amount greater than that required to achieve a saturated solution. Thus, undissolved abrasive particles are always present in the composition. Because the abrasive particles are water soluble, particles remaining on the surface after cleaning tend to be dissolved on rinsing the surface and are thus removed from the surface. Cleaning compositions containing water soluble abrasive particles are described in EP 0 193 375 and WO 91/08282.
Cleaning compositions of this general type are particularly suitable for cleaning hard surfaces especially in kitchens and bathrooms such as sinks, ceramic hobs, washbasins, baths, shower trays and shower stalls, lavatories, work surfaces and the like.
Conventionally, such general cleaning compositions are marketed in containers formed of flexible plastics material so that the compositions can be ejected, from the container, by squeezing it.
Attempts have been made to apply abrasive cleaning compositions to a surface to be cleaned by means of a spraying device (trigger). Generally, however, these attempts have not been successful because the nozzle of the spraying device tended to become blocked by the abrasive particles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a sprayable abrasive cleaning composition and a spraying device therefor.
According to the present invention there is provided a spraying device including a reservoir containing a cleaning composition comprising abrasive particles and an aqueous vehicle liquid; a nozzle through which the composition can be sprayed on actuation of the spraying device; and a path for enabling the composition to pass from the reservoir to the nozzle, substantially none of the abrasive particles having a maximum dimension which is more than one half of the minimum dimension of the path and none of the particles having a dimension greater than said minimum dimension.
Byxe2x80x9csubstantially nonexe2x80x9d there is meant not more than 4%, by weight, and preferably not more than 2%, by weight.